


Oceaan

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max breaks down when listening to a Dutch song.When Daniel comes to comfort him, Max tries to explain the lyrics to the Aussie, who, in return, makes a promise.





	Oceaan

**Author's Note:**

> The links to the song, the English version, and the literal English translation will be found in the bottom notes...
> 
> I have been debating whether or not to write this fic for a while now, and I hope I somewhat did it justice. I do recommend listening to the song as it might be better to understand the feeling.
> 
> I feel like Max isn't as tough as he sometimes wants us to believe, and the lyrics just seemed to fit his struggles...

Max felt exhausted, a heaviness in his limbs as he trudged back to his hotel room. It was just all too much right now, the pressure from the team, the fans, his father…

Max arrived at his room and sighed when he dropped the keycard, his fingers seeming too tired to clutch on to it.

“Are you okay Maxy?” Daniel called out, the Aussie’s head peeking around the door next to his. Max tried his best to smile and nodded, before going into his room. He missed the concerned look on his teammate’s face as he closed the door behind him.

Strangely enough, Max just couldn’t seem to be able to sleep. The exhaustion made his head feel fuzzy, and yet he felt wide awake at the same time. He sighed in frustration and grabbed his phone and earphones, scrolling through Spotify and selecting a random playlist.

The first few songs went by without Max really noticing, too caught up in his thoughts to notice any beats or lyrics. 

But then he frowned as he heard someone singing in Dutch.

He knew the song vaguely already, it had been quite popular, and also the band was relatively well-known to him. He had never really listened to the lyrics before, and suddenly he was crying, the words almost painfully relatable to him. 

He curled into a ball, clumsily poking at his phone to put the song on replay. He let the music and the calm words wash over him, letting out more strangled cries as his cropped up emotions finally flowed out of him.

He hadn’t realised his lonely he was until that very moment.

“Maxy…” 

Max hadn’t realised Daniel had entered his room and quickly sat up, wiping at his eyes and pushing his phone away, trying to hide his emotions again and failing.

Daniel sat down on the edge of the bed, his brow furrowed in concern, and reached out to place his hand on top of Max’s. He didn’t speak, and Max was grateful. 

Daniel opened his arms slightly and Max sighed, moving closer to let his teammate draw him into a gentle embrace. It calmed him slightly, but the tears didn’t stop

“Oh darling…” Daniel sighed as Max continued to sob softly. “What happened to you?” 

“I-It’s that song, t-that stupid song…” Max choked out, accusingly staring at his phone. Daniel picked the device with the curious expression and turned it over.

“They misspelled Ocean.” he said with a frown. Max let out a shaky laugh.

“Not Ocean, Oceaan, it’s the Dutch word.” he explained, relaxing a little more.

Daniel repeated the different pronunciation and frowned at how awkward the word felt on his tongue.

“But the band is called Racoon, doesn’t sound very Dutch.” Daniel mused, moving further onto the bed and leaning back against the pillows. Max followed after him, nervously twirling his earphones between his fingers.

“You want to listen to it?” he asked Daniel shyly. Daniel grinned and nodded.

“But you’re gonna have to translate it to me, mate.” he said, taking one of the earphones from Max. Max swallowed thickly and nodded, settling onto his side facing Daniel, needing to lay close because of the wires connecting them to the phone.

Daniel smiled and tangled their legs together a little. Max drew in a shaky breath before starting the song. 

Daniel looked at him with soft eyes as Max struggled a little to find the right words, the translation frustraging him as he felt he couldn’t properly explain to Daniel what he was feeling. When he came to the chorus, Max’s voice started to waver a little.

“An endless sea I can escape in  
Not be jealous anymore  
Love that would relieve my feelings  
An endless sea, that would be wonderful” 

Max let out a sob. Daniel took his hand and squeezed it gently as Max continued.

“An endless sea for taking shelter  
Not be lonely anymore  
I even begged I could stop crying  
Pleading please 

It's not so frightening now to live  
I have been crawling such a distance  
This last part surely will end well  
I will stand up”

Max broke. His whole body shaking with sobs now. Daniel removed the phone from them and drew Max into his arms, gently rubbing Max’s back.

“Just let it all out.” he whispered against the top of Max’s head. “It’s okay, just let it out.” 

Max whined and was clearly trying to keep his sobs in, trying to push Dan away.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” Daniel whispered again. Max sagged against him, his sobs softening but only becoming more heartbreaking.

“I can’t take this all anymore…” Max whispered. “I-I just… I need to get away from it…” he whimpered. Daniel tilted his chin up so Max had to look at him.

“You need an Ocean?” he said softly. Max let out a shaky laugh and nodded, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Yes.” 

Daniel brought him closer, thumbs gently wiping the tears off Max’s cheeks.

“Then let me be that for you” Daniel whispered. 

Max let out a long breath and closed the gap between them, his lips soft against Daniel, tasting like salty tears.

The kiss was slow, hesitant even, and Daniel felt Max practically melt into his embrace, as if his worries were easing away.

“I’ve got you.” he murmured as he pulled away. Max swallowed thickly, pressing his hand against Dan’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry for being so weak.” he whispered. Daniel blinked and shook his head.

“You’re not weak at all, you’re the strongest person I know.” Daniel whispered. “what was that lyric… ‘I’ve been crawling for so long… I will stand up’?” 

Max nodded, looking up at Daniel with wide eyes. Daniel pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead.

“You will stand up Max, you always do. And from now on, you won’t have to do it alone.” Max let out a strangled sound and hugged Dan as tightly as he could, the Aussie chuckling in return and pressing another kiss to the top of Max’s head.

“I’ve got you Maxy.” 

They settled into silence, Daniel absentmindedly rubbing circles on the Dutchman’s back. He had been pretty sure Max had fallen asleep, but then the younger man looked up at him, giving him a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Daniel chuckled. Max smiled, thumb coming to rest next to Daniel’s eye.

“You might be my Oceaan, you’re eyes are still a puppy brown.”

“I love you too Maxy.” Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes fondly. Max grinned at him and snuggled against his chest.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> English lyrics  
> https://muzikum.eu/en/127-164-527164/racoon/oceaan-english-translation.html
> 
> English version of the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv0CFpjMmFg (these lyrics are different)
> 
> Dutch Version (original)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQvkcVNdgPo
> 
> And yes I'm Dutch so I could have probably translated this myself but I'm really bad at translations for some reason xD  
> Also, if anyone is looking for a fic-lovin, Dutch F1 friend, send me a message on Instagram: @polymer.f1 !!  
> Would love to talk to you guys :3


End file.
